Electrical switches typically operate to open and close an electrical circuit by moving one or more contacts between contact positions. A switch that is used to control one circuit is known as a single pole switch. In many instances, two or more switches are used to simultaneously energize or de-energize two or more devices. For such instances, a multi-pole switch arrangement may be used. Depending on the application, the difference in the timing between the on/off times of the switch poles (i.e., the “simultaneity”) can be important and may be regulated as maximum specified values through various industry, agency, or military standards. Many times, the specified simultaneity can be relatively difficult to achieve. This can be especially true when precision switches are needed with very precise and repeatable on/off positions and/or small differential travels (which is the difference in the on and off position). Low simultaneity in switch applications can be further complicated by slow switch actuation speeds.
Achieving low simultaneity, such as a maximum of 0.06 millimeters (mm) between switching of each pole, can be relatively difficult. This is due, in part, to variations in part tolerances and in basic switch operating characteristics. Moreover, maintaining low simultaneity throughout the life of the switch can also be challenging, as it too requires relatively narrow part tolerances and relatively high process, both of which increase overall switch cost.
Hence, there is a need for a multi-pole switch assembly for which relatively low simultaneity can be both achieved and maintained required without relying on narrow part tolerances, high process times, and that will not increase overall switch cost. The present invention addresses at least this need.